Happy Birthday Harry
by Beamgirl22
Summary: Ron and Hermione come to visit Harry On his borthday but, As you all know, when he turns 17 the protection Dumbledore had put on Harry When he was a baby wears off... PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW! I would like to know what you guys think


Harry Potter was sitting in the living room watching the news. 3 indescribable deaths in the past week. Only to the Muggles these death were indescribable. To Harry and other Wizards, this was the Work of Vodemort and his detheaters. Dudley dursley was sitting in the corner quite upset that Harry had gotten to watch TV over him. Harry Smiled to himself when he saw Dudley looking so upset. Apparently, Dudley had seen this. "What are you so happy about?" He snapped at Harry. Harry did not answer and turned off the TV. He glanced at the clock at he got up to go to the kitchen. 8:00 pm. Only 30 minutes until Hermione and Ron would be coming to the house, and only four more hours until her would be 17. He would be of age. And he would be able to cast spells for the first time out side of Hogwarts without getting a warning from the Ministry of Magic. His only fear was the protection on him when he was at the house would were off the moment her turned 17. Harry Grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen Fridge and then sat down at the table were uncle veron was reading the Paper. Harry spotted something on the cover that apparently uncle veron was trying to hide from Harry because he had taken a piece of paper and put it on top on the article. But he did not cover it very well because he could still read the headline. The headline read: _Figg missing_. Harry tried to read a little bit of the article but the moment uncle Veron saw Harry Trying to read the article he crumpled up the paper and threw it away. Ever scence Veron had discovered that Harry Would be able to do magic at the age of 17 and they would not be able to throw him out at midnight, he had stopped letting him go outside, or see anyone who had no idea about the magic world. (He however did not know about Mrs. Figg being a squib) Harry waited until uncle veron wobbled out of the room to go grabbed the paper from the garbage. "Damn..." he muttered. The paper was in French. It was a French paper and he could not read it. Harry folded up the paper and carried it to the living room. It was 8:30. Hermione ad Ron would be arriving any moment through Flew powder. The Electric fire place had been thrown out because Harry had someone visiting him at least once a week to check on him. Most of the time it was Mr. Weasly, because it was an excuse to explore the muggles house. Harry saw a cloud of smoke rise from out of the fire place and Ron appeared. Almost immediately right after him Hermione was standing right beside Ron. Ron's face had a black tint to it because of the ash from the fireplace but Hermione had somehow managed to keep herself clean.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said rushing over to give him a hug.

"Hey Harry." Ron said also giving him a hug.

Hermione and Ron had come to see Harry because he was not allowed to leave the house from ordered from professor Mcgonagl and Uncle Veron, so they had come to see him for his birthday. Harry, Ron, And Hermione walked up the stairs to Harrys Room. They did there best to stay out of Uncle Verons way even though he had agreed to let them come. Harry would rather not upset him anymore then he already was that they were coming in the first place. Harry opened the door to his room and he saw Hedwig fly though the Window with a dead mouse in her beak. Ron, because he was of age, tried to levitate his bags up to Harry's room But ended up crashing them into ever wall when trying to get it though Harrys Door. Harry laughed.

"Ooo... 5 minutes till Midnight..." Hermione yawned after a couple hours of Talking and catching up with each other. Harry Smiled. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the clock at it tuned midnight.

"Happy Birthday to y..." CRACK! The sound of someone appearing out of thin air in the wizarding world. Harry got to his feet quickly and looked out the window. About 14 detheaters had appeared right in front of Harry's door on privet drive.


End file.
